


Do You Want to Share A Sled?

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Not at the same time, Sex, Sledding, Smut, Woman Wept (Doctor Who), well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Jenny and Rose want to go sledding - the Doctor disagrees, but gets overruled.  After fun in the snow, Rose and the Doctor have some, well, fun.





	Do You Want to Share A Sled?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word - sledding.

They were sitting around the galley table discussing what the day’s adventure should be when Rose asked, “Is it winter yet?”

“What?”  The Doctor startled in the middle of his lecture on the charms of Yosheophus.

“Winter,” she repeated.  “Seems like it’s been longer than a year since we did Christmas, or anything wintery.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Oooh, can we go play in snow?”  Jenny asked, bouncing in her seat.

The Doctor looked between his girls, straightened his bowtie, and sighed.  “No ice skating.”

Rose and Jenny cheered, immediately heading for the wardrobe room and leaving him to the dishes.

-

“Dad!” Jenny whined, waiting impatiently by the doors as the Doctor did another check on the monitor.  “Come on!”

“Quit draggin’ your feet, Doctor,” Rose ordered from beside their daughter, scowling at him.

“Oh, all right,” he sighed, slinking over to them.  “Everybody warm enough?”  He fussed with their scarves and hats, only to receive identical glares in reply.  “Fine,” he gave up.  “Go ahead.”

“Ha!” Jenny crowed, throwing open the doors to reveal-

“Woman Wept!” Rose gasped over her shoulder, spinning to pull her husband down for a hard kiss.  “Let’s go!”

The women ran out shrieking with laughter, the Doctor trudging slowly behind as they hiked up a snowbank for a better view.

“It’s always so gorgeous here.”  Jenny looked around in awe.  “No wonder you love it so much.”

“It’s spectacular,” Rose agreed, snuggled up next to the Doctor.  “Though I’m not so keen on hiking back _down_ this hill.”

“If only there was one of us who thought ahead,” the Doctor sighed, pressing a kiss to her hat as he practically vibrated with amusement.

“Dad?”

He stepped back, smiling.  “Darling, can you please-” he had Rose hold open his pocket, and from it he produced two old-fashioned looking sleds.  “These are from the 34th century, but with a retro look.  I thought they could be of use?”

Rose pulled him down for another kiss.  “Love you.”

“There’s only two?”  Jenny questioned, examining each.

“He’ll go with me,” Rose decided, looking up at the Time Lord.  “No need for him to break something.  Sled included.”

He pouted, but it was mostly for show – sharing one with Rose had been the intention all along after all.

“Can we go?”  Jenny asked, already settling on the sled and ready to take off.

“Sure.  Do you want a push?”  Rose asked, and when her daughter nodded gave an almighty heave to her back, sending the girl flying down the peak screaming with laughter.

Her parents watched on, one with fond amusement and the other abject terror.

“You know, I could always walk-” the Doctor started, and Rose plopped on the sled.

“Do what you like.”  She looked up at him with that tongue touched smile.

Knowing it had been a long shot to begin with, he settled behind her with a groan, wrapping his arms around her waist.

As soon as he was secure she scooted them forward over the edge, shrieking with glee at the speed as her husband muttered prayers into her hair. 

Their combined weight took them further, though, and quickly enough she realized that they were headed straight for the TARDIS.  Rose sent a panicked thought to the ship, who flung open her doors so they could slide right inside safely.

“That was awesome!”  Jenny called from outside, hurrying back to them and dragging her own sled behind her.

“Let’s go again!”  Rose beamed in reply, hurrying outside.

“I’ll stay here and watch,” the Doctor called, refusing to set foot back out of the ship.

His girls just waved, already halfway up the hill and he pouted, settling in the entrance way to watch.

For the next hour, Rose and Jenny hiked up the hill and rode the sleds back down, sometimes together, sometimes racing, but always laughing.  As fidgety as the Doctor was to go somewhere or do something, he was content to just watch his family have fun, so long as they didn’t ask him to go again.

Eventually they tired, trudging over to the TARDIS with bright, smiling faces.

“Ready to go?”

“I need a nap,” Jenny yawned, shuffling inside with a quick kiss to his cheek.  “Thanks, Dad.”

“For you,” he replied but she merely waved, already on her way to her bedroom.

“And then there were two,” Rose grinned, shutting the doors as he sent them back into the Vortex.

“Have fun?”

“Loads.  Thanks for stopping, I know it wasn’t how you wanted to spend the day.”  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they swayed slowly in front of the console.

“You had fun.  We’ll do what I want tomorrow,” he merely shrugged.

“Speaking of things you like doing… can the TARDIS recreate that?  The hill and the snow.  But without the cold?”

He stared at her, incredulous.  “What?  No.”

The rotor flashed, showing the ship’s obvious disagreement.

“Brilliant!”  Rose beamed, pulling him and one of the sleds towards the hallway, trusting the ship to lead them right there.

“Why’s that brilliant?  How’s this speaking of things I like?”  He complained, scowling when they walked into a room with a small hill, snow, and a warm temperature.  “And it should be cold with snow.”

“Nah, she knows what she’s doing,” Rose said confidently, peeling off the heavy coat and gloves.  “Come on.”

She guided him up the hill, positioning the sled just so before sitting down on it.  “Come on,” she repeated, offering him her hand.

“I don’t like sledding,” he reminded her.

“You’ll like this,” she promised, letting a hint of mischief float across the bond to him.

“Fine,” he flopped dramatically behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Good?”

“Yes,” he sighed, and with a giggle she maneuvered them over the crest and down the hill.  Just before they hit flat ground, the sled unexpectedly tilted, dumping them into the snow.

“Oh, yes, this is much better!” the Doctor snarked, looking down at his wife.  They managed to land with Rose on her back and him spread over her.

“Isn’t it?”  She smirked up at him, and he didn’t understand until she wrapped her leg around his hip.

“Oh!”

“Mmhmm,” she teased, gently scraping her nails along his back through his shirt.

“Right,” he blinked down at her, and when he didn’t move otherwise she let out an aggravated groan and rolled her eyes.

“How’d you ever get a girl like me?”  She asked rhetorically, not giving him a chance to reply before she pulled him down to her.

Their lips met in a tender kiss, a soft press until he shifted against her.

Her mouth opened in a gasp, his tongue darted out to taste hers, and before she knew what had happened they were down to their vests and pants, and she was straddling him.

“Still awful?” she panted, rolling her hips against him.

“Been worse,” he managed, hands settling on her hips to guide her movements.

She laughed, shaking her head.  “Stubborn old man.”

“Be better if you took that vest off,” he suggested and she did, feeling him immediately harden further through two layers of pants.

She rolled her shoulders back, smirking at the dazed stare focused on her chest.  “You can touch,” she reminded him, and one hand immediately left her hip to tease first one nipple, then the other.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut when she shifted slightly, better lining them up.

“So are you.”

“Can you…” the hand at her hip snapped the elastic of her knickers, and she ground down on him harder.

“Sure you want me to stop what I’m doing?”  She asked, and his torn expression made her giggle.

“Yes,” he finally decided and she rose, peeling off her knickers as he fumbled his way out of his pants and vest.

The moment he was naked she sank back down, settling over him without taking him inside.

“Ro- _ose_ ,” he complained, one hand returning to her breast while the other slid down between them to rub at her.

“Doc _-tor_ ,” she mimicked, picking back up her earlier rhythm and letting him slide along her folds.

“Please, love,” he begged, and she took pity on him.  Lifting up slightly on her knees, she lined him up to sink down on him.

“Oh, yeah,” she hissed, settling against him to give herself a moment to adjust.  “See now why I asked for warm weather?”

The artificial sun shone down on them, pleasantly warming Rose’s skin and making her feel exposed in the most thrilling way.

“I suppose,” he allowed, and in reward she clenched tight around him as she began to move.

Holding tightly to her hips he anchored her to him as he thrust up, and it wasn’t long before their cries echoed through the simulated park.

Falling to the side, she collapsed next to him in the snow, panting harshly.  Eventually she was able to turn her head, to find him already staring at her.

“So, still hate sledding?” she asked, and he tilted his head in consideration.

“If that’s the outcome, you may be able to convince me.”

She was still laughing by the time they stumbled into their bedroom.


End file.
